There's nothing under the bed
by showerhaunter
Summary: Something is terribly wrong when Roxas returns from a mission to the Pridelands Axel is set to look after him while something lurks in the most unexpected of places. Akuroku sadness oh noes D :


The jungle was damp and full of dead things.  
The steady crunch of the lad's boots seemed long and drawn out as he walked on the million stinking insect bodies that had dropped dead from the canopy, their peaty lives had come to an end.

Whistle swee-hee!

Birds chattered like a crowded bus, all speaking on different things but the sound of their voices growing long and incessant, droning until you were sure it was the only sound there ever was. One piercing cry was shriller than the others and easy to depict from the lot.

Whistle swee-hee! Whistle swee-hee!

The humid atmosphere was unbearable, sweat glistened on the young boy's brow and chest as he'd stripped the black cloak earlier, releasing himself from his heated prison. A bright red mark gleamed on the side of his neck, a nasty bite from the familiars of the forest.  
Bright blue flowers grew prettily around his feet, pink and white snapdragons grinning from vines suspended in the air. The fresh scent of flora intoxicated him, leaded him like a trail of bright pink smoke, beckoning to an unknown and secret location.  
The jungle swirled around him as he watched with half-lidded deep blue eyes. He wanted to collapse, to curl cutely in a ball on a patch of soft clover like a rabbit and sleep, but something kept him going…some feeling of survival that-OH he was so tired…his forehead rested against the cold bark of a tree he didn't avoid, the result of staggering with you eyes closed. Why was he still here? Why hadn't they come to get him? He had no more strength and slunk to the ground in a patch of damp moss, his red marked neck turned up to the canopy while his eyes closed weakly. His breathing was shallow and quick and it felt as if his brain was spinning in his skull. His eyes flickered open once in the delirium he saw red before his vision failed him and number thirteen drifted off into a deadly sleep.

Ever since Roxas had been in his coma, Axel had become impatient, not that he already wasn't but he was more so now sitting in his high back chair and listening to Xemnas dish out the next missions, assignments, and partners. Ever since he'd returned from that fucked up African jungle, he'd been getting funny looks. It had never occurred to anyone that Axel would go out and purposefully harm number thirteen, but who knew with a nobody whose motives were unclear. He drummed irritated against the chairs arm and everyone knew he was eager to return to the sleeping boy that had been placed within his quarters…no one objected…it wasn't as if they cared on such matters but what had caused the coma was very interesting indeed. He nearly leapt from his seat to steal the stage from the Superior as the issue was finally brought up. It seemed that Roxas had been bitten by a common parasite of the forest and was experiencing sleepy sickness…he wasn't in any real danger as he hadn't a heart to stop and kill him…but he would have a fever and be asleep for a while.  
"The last thing…" The Superior cautioned, casting his wary gaze at Saix who merely stared right on back. "There is a failed heartless experiment on the loose in the castle….do be cautious as it is dangerous and will attack without warning. It escaped from our care yet again so be sure to lock up." He then cast his gaze to Axel who nodded…he would have to hurry quickly to Roxas and not leave him for a moment…who knew if this…thing could create portals or walk through walls? "Meeting dismissed." Axel gazed about the room, the Organization in their fifty foot chairs…he followed their actions, creating a dark portal on his chair's back and sunk into it as they all did. Red hair bouncing slightly he arrived back into his crimson painted room; the curtains slightly open to let the moonlight in. it illuminated his soft red bedspread where a sleeping Roxas lay, dressed in his Pjs and a cold pack across his forehead. Axel smiled vaguely before glancing around the room with narrowed eyes, picking up the covers and peeking under the bed, there was no way some strange monster was getting in his room. After a thorough inspection, Axel nodded pleased with the lack of scary evil heartless things and carefully undressed, stepping into a pair of bright red PJ bottoms with a gray tank top. They all could sleep in their uniforms and they also had a pair of pajamas, each a different color to matc their elements or personalities. Roxas's was a warm sunset yellow and the pyro thought it suited him as he took a separate blanket and sprawled out on a nearby leather couch. Yawning largely, the triangles under his eyes stretched a bit as he lay on his side, staring at the Keybladebearer, keeping a watchful eye on his friend in a motherly way…of course if you compared the pyro to a mother he'd probably set your hair on fire. Much like the time he had set Xigbar's ponytail alight. That had made Roxas laugh…covering his mouth with a sleeve when the freeshooter had passed his way with a one eyed glare and cursing up a storm both English and some, surprisingly, Chinese. Axel grinned maliciously at the memory…then winced because the other had beat his ass rather embarrassingly…but Roxas had thought him pretty cool after that…cool and stupid, but mostly stupid.  
Axel wished he would wake up…he was bored and had only memories to entertain him and he was much too restless to rest. Emerald eyes closing in silent amusement, a smile on his face he recalled the first time he'd ever met Roxas, the kid was being bitched at by Saix at the time. The pyro had simply sidled up much to the bluenette's annoyance and took a seat on the room's couch right next to the blonde as if he wanted to listen to the angry lecture, but he had other things in mind. Roxas was busy staring at the ground guiltily, flinching at every snarl on how he was to never go into a member's room uninvited…pff…the guy was probably sore about being caught messing with the Superior, Axel had thought while boredly examining his nails, digging into one of the cushions and finding the soft squishy object he had been looking for. Moving it behind him slightly until he finally gave the whoopee cushion a squeeze, it producing its loud trademark sound. Roxas had looked up startled while Saix turned his deadly glare to the pyro. Axel merely wrinkled up his nose and waved a hand in front of his face. "Whooo- Saix…have some self control man, my mouth was open and everything…" He smirked cocking an eyebrow at number thirteen who looked mortified and as if he would die from keeping his laughter in. Saix looked like he would chop off heads with a toothbrush one moment, then dignified but still pissed the next.  
"Since you both are obviously children in stature-" he looked at Roxas, "-and maturity-" then Axel. "Then I will gladly give you both a child's mission."  
Replacing the toilet paper roll supply wasn't what Axel had in mind…but he did it grudgingly while Roxas tagged along silently…too silent for Axel's tastes really. "Hey kid, why're ya so quiet?" He asked rather bluntly, fiddling with the dispenser in Saix's bathroom. Roxas had frozen at this and blinked his bright blue eyes nervously as if he were afraid to speak. Axel rolled his own eyes…this was like…talking to a brick wall…then he got an idea. "Well you better hand me an extra roll…/Saix/ has obviously got the runs…" Roxas's jaw twitched and he slammed it shut, handing Axel said item with a flush. Axel grinned and pulled out his trusty green sharpie mini, unrolled the toilet paper slowly before tossing it about and tee-peeing the place. Roxas watched with amazement and fear…  
"Lighten up kid, you got a name?"  
"R-Roxas." He finally admitted wide-eyed, the destruction the other had caused was unbelievable.   
"Heh…well /Roxas/…let's leave Scarface a friendly doctor's note shall we?" And with that he wrote his message on some paper and tied it across the opening of the door. By this time Roxas was deeply trying to hold in a grin…Axel thought it was cute and suddenly latched onto the other's shoulder, creating a portal below them both which tugged them away to the pyro's room. The white toilet paper gleaming. Lay off the beans Bubblefarts.

After that, Axel had tried all sorts of ways to make the other laugh. It seemed the blonde knew how to keep it in well…that didn't suit the pyro well. When he wanted something he'd go through hell to get it. (Even though he thought that was his current location in the world that never was.) It took work, but he finally was able to hear that light filled laughter…he was straddling the younger at the time and had simply tickled his sides…Roxas had rolled his eyes. "I'm not ticklish there…" A bit of inspection and Axel had grinned maliciously and traced a finger across the other' bare foot. Roxas gasped and soon was laughing quite bubbly and loud as Axel continued his assault.  
Oh man…he was reminiscing like an old man! The flurry of dancing flames rubbed his face as if a wrinkle had just formed and sighed in relief at the smoothness. He turned his head to the door as the knob rattled and a low grunt from Xaldin concluded that Axel was locked in safely…poor guy…having to check everyone else before he himself got some shut eye…the pyro would have to figure a way out of that duty when it came his turn, seriously, when the lights went out so did his brain. (WHAT BRAIN?) except this night he noticed annoyed and stood up to scoot over to the bed and check on Roxas one more time. He was still out, eyes closed in a peaceful manner. The pyro brushed his blonde locks with one hand, ruffling them softly.  
"Night Rox." He murmured lowly, missing the ecstatic "NIGHT!" that the other would say grinning as he wiggled next to the pyro when he chose to sleep over. Now that he was sick it didn't seem right to sleep near his buddy, besides, Roxas needed the whole bed-it would be more comfortable instead of cramped and sweaty with the heat emitting pyro. Running warm fingers across the other's cheek he sighed, turning and flopping back onto his couch once more. Murmuring something incoherently he felt his gaze haze over before he flickered off into a light and troubled sleep.

…rattle rattle….rattle rattle…

At first the pyro didn't notice the noises in his dreamy state of mind until the doorknob moved quickly again, light and quick door jiggles that dounded no where near as heavy as Xaldin's…it was too late for the other to be checking anyway.

Rattle-rattle-rattle….

Axel's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly yet softly, staring at the door, mouth slightly ajar with shock….he glanced quickly to Roxas who was the same lump in the bed as always…then back to the door, slowly finding his footing on the cold ground and tip toed closer, almost leaping as the door was lunged into, creating a loud 'bang'! Holding his breath and listening, Axel made out quiet pants and growls, low and beast-like and he pressed his ear to the door as they became louder. To his horror, claws scraped on the outside, long and unnerving until it turned into a scritch scratch and finally a kick to the door. Axel scattered backwards at this, gritting his teeth and freezing as he managed to knock a book to the floor. The noises outside stopped briefly and subsided….After standing in place alertly for twenty minutes the red head let out all his air, skittering quietly over to where Roxas lay and gave him a hug, nuzzling his cheek with his own sweat drenched one…the digital clock gleamed twelve a clock midnight in the world that never was and Axel silently cursed…hopefully whatever was out there had gotten bored and left…as he returned to his couch a baseball bat in hand, he hoped god so…

Sleep has a way with seizing those who fear her and the pyro was out again for another hour or so until harsh breathing in his ear roused him. He nearly threw the creature a top him off and beat it with his bat, until he realized it was Roxas who clung on murmuring strange things into his neck. "Roxas?" He whispered rubbing the other's back gently as he continued to splutter nonsense feverishly, sounding as if he might break down and sob. "Sssshhh…" Axel tried to sooth him, wondering if this was the workings of the fever. Deliriously the blonde sobbed out a word or two that the red head could make out. "Under the bed" Was located within these harsh breathings.  
This struck Axel as strange, he had looked under that bed as soon as he'd turcked the other in. the other may have been up, but his fever was probably casing hallucinations. Axel hugged him tightly and he returned the gesture shaking.  
"Its under there-" he whispered harshly and Asel shook his head, he needed the other to calm down. "Roxas-"  
"Pleas!!!"  
"Roxas!" The pyro was interrupted by the other gasping in air, having caught the hiccups in his hysterias. "Kid! Stop being hysterical damn it, stop being hysterical!" The pyro hissed, shaking the other a bit roughly. "You have to shut up, calm down and go back to sleep." Axel silently cursed, hoping the thing from before wouldn't be paying them another visit. "Come'on…" He murmured, picking the other up and laying him back on the bed which caused the blonde's eyes to widen in fright.  
"NOOOOO!!!" he screamed shortly, trying in desperation to break free of Axel's hands that were holding him down as he clawed the other, tears wet on his cheeks and puffy eyes. Gritting his teeth Axel tried to shush him in vain before finally clamping a hand across his mouth and got into his face.  
"Listen to me!" He whispered furiously, spitting slightly as he talked. "IF you don't shut the hell up you're gonna fuckin die! I'm trying to do everything I fucking can right now and all you do is whine about your bed. There's nothing under the bed Roxas, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He finished before the other bit him roughly, kicking and crying out, trying to escape his terror and doom. Finally Axel could take it no more and he held the other's lips together, holding his nose as well while the younger flailed uselessly against the other's weight until he lay limp and passed out onto the sheets of tears.   
Axel tucked him back in, glaring guiltily downward. "This is for your own good…." He whispered in a hurt manner, "I am so sorry…Roxas….I just want to protect you…" He slammed his eyes shut…fake tears would do him no good. He sat on his couch and picked up his bat, staring at the door, ready for the creature from before to show itself.

Only when the alarm went off at five in the morning did Axel stir, Kingdom Hearts a bright orange color through his window….he'd dozed off…eyes closing for a few minutes which turned out to be a few hours. He rubbed his eyes steadily, glancing at the door which was shut tight as it had been before he drifted off and he turned to the lump in the bed…they had made it through the night….Axel sighed as the lump of boy moved under the covers and he scooted over sleepily, leaning over to lay down next to him and wrap his arms around a hard waist….hard? Roxas's waist was soft…he stared into the cloaked face of a simple summon nobody…then gripped his hair, tugging it hard with a shout of disbelief and of loss, falling out of the bed and onto the floor where a shaky sob racked his thin form….Where was Roxas…?

The place was dark and unlike the jungle, cold and damp. His skin tingled at every drop of foul smelling water dripped onto his bare form tied down to the cold stone table. The place smelled musty and old, and full of fresh raw fear. Claws raked gently down his pale chest, illuminated by a soft green and purple light coming from the strange mushrooms growing out of the cracks in the wall. High above a heart shaped moon glittered down into a hold cut into the ceiling, illuminating the beast swirling its fingers into the boy's blood that streaked down his stomach from recent cuts. Roxas whimpered lowly, shutting his eyes as the hand reached for its silvery blade, a knife. "Please-" He whined, "I'm scared-please-"  
Harsh yet smooth laughter filled the empty chamber, white canines glistened as his captor sliced chest, a red mark appearing and spilling out. Roxas screamed in terror like before as a hot tongue was inserted into the wound, making it sting more. If only Axel had believed him….he started to sob lowly, gasps racking his body as he was used more, shoved against a wall while still bound. "Axel!" He screamed though no one could hear his pained pleas as the possessed blue haired monster penetrated him roughly and feeding off of his cries and screams of fear and pain while he bit his neck, tugging the skin and snarling dominantly. He plucked at the other's wounds, thrusting twice more before his frenzied desire for destruction had been cooled by the passing of a cloud over the moon. Grunting and holding the other in place to receive his seed he purred lowly before shoving the other off to the ground with his open sores and bareness on the ground. He looked pathetic as he curled up crying out for Axel to believe him, for Axel, and for light.  
"There's nothing under the bed, Roxas."


End file.
